imperiogdnfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Youtube
También conocido como tutubo/hulutube/jewtube/ yotuve/ EL SITIO EN EL QUE NO PUEDES PONER IMÁGENES DE VAGINAS O TETAS PORQUE TE BANEAN, PERO SI PONES UN PENEE QUEDA AHÍ POR DIAS/ El reich de 9000 años. Es el lugar tiranico, en donde el GDN estuvo por la mayor parte de su estancia y donde se creo, es conocido por tener lags, fallos, y por ser infinitamente inferior a dailymotion o tutv. AUN ASI ES UNA FUENTE DE LULZ, SAUCES Y SI ENTRAS, NO SALDRAS HASTA QUE TENGAS SEXO (o sea tendrás que esperar a que paindejo te lleve al infierno primero…o viceversa) Indirectamente youtube sirvió como motivo para crear al GDN original ya que ahí se provocaban todas las flamewars de consolas y la guerra del 2008-2009, en la que el GDN lucho por pedazos de plástico sin circuito, y donde con bombo y platillo alababan a nintendo, una compañía que no nos dio ni un puto centimo (excepto a eggers, que en un juicio le pagaron para no revelar el secreto de nuestro amigo/a VERDO) Cuando termino la guerra el GDN se dedico a vaguear y a contratar mas random niggers para el grupo, hasta la caída del GDN, la llegada del nuevo, la evacuacion al foro, blablablabla. Tambien es donde postean sus videos, normalmente loquendo o tributos a sus padres violadores. Estos se caracterizan por estár llenos de hoyganazos, y de provocar DEEA (dormirse en el asiento). Son extremadamente mierderos, no te esperes lulz ni nada, normalmente son copypastes de dswii o contenido “original” (criticas a reggaetón, emos, etc..) donde ponen sus opiniones. Se ha llegado a un nivel de hoyganismo en los videos que no se sabe si están, derp, imitando el idioma poyaro, derpity. Los mejores videos son los de mercenariodevideos, tiene 0 videos y tiene mas subscriptores que diosdemuertos y nettito77 juntos. Nunca sabrán que los únicos videos que valen la pena es soft core porn. Aquí os dejamos algunos ejemplos “reshulones” “HOYGA MHIS BIDEOZ ZON MUI VUNEOS MARIK D MERIDA” -Random nigger defendiendo sus videos. Youtube como sitio “I think youtub is a pretty cool guy. eh deletes videos and doesn’t afraid of anything…” Desde que google compro youtube, se transformo en drama puro, lleno de /b/tards, furfags, tias posando, metaleros, drag queens posando, gay animus, y tu mama posando. Los usuarios de youtube, son incapaces de entender sarcasmo, y sus cerebros de 13 años no los pueden procesar. Si uno pone una respuesta en youtube que dice “eres un cabeza de caca” el sitio explota de respuestas y todos se vuelven APESHIT. No solo eso, sino que te hacen un banhammer o te borran un video por el mas minimo uso de algo con copyright. Cosas que un usuario de youtube debe saber * Si vez a un@ que tenga un avatar de mujer(posiblemente de animu) probablemente sea un neckbeard obeso * Tu enemigo principal y el principal motivo de tu ardimiento en youtube, va a ser el copyright * Youtube quiere tu dinero (y tu quieres el de youtube) * Tienes que estar pendejo y no saber de leyes(en cuanto a lo que subas a youtube) para quejarte y quedar bien(a lo que viene siguiente) * Hay competencias oficiales de quien se hace mas la victima. * KEVINZERO BORRO LA WIKI DEL GDN!!!!111ROFLOMGMAFO * Quien tiene mas subscriptores automaticamente superior Como hacer un video exitoso en youtube # Graba a alguien haciendo algo estupido # Toma un bate y pegale # Graba las consecuencias # ???????? # PROFIT!! Cambio al diseño de los canales En otro intento mas de manipular nuestras vidas, el bunker jewtube decidió modificar el reshulon diseño antiguo al que estábamos acostumbrados, por un crappy beta que lageaba siempre y en ese entonces no te dejaba ver tu fondo de canal. El GDN lo tomo dramáticamente (hubo suicidios de cuentas masivos, pero como cualquier gente en su sano juicio volvió a youtube una semana después :) Hicieron patéticos videos de protesta, cuya atención fue tomada por –9000 usuarios, y finalmente youtube procedió con lo planeado y nos metieron los diseños nuevos por la culata. No solo a los canales, sino a LOS GRUPOS (HOYGAN KE LE PAZA HA MI GEDHENEDIJANMELO PROFBAFORRR). Esto significo una baja en la actividad del GDN original considerable. El nuevo GDN utilizaba a youtube como base de operaciones, con muchos fallos y mantenciones shitty, pero pudieron sobrevivir. Youtube ademas de sus cambios de diseño en los canales, hace constantes cambios de diseño en el grupo, cuya mierdosidad mierdera deja como resultado vomitos y diarrea por todo el GDN, como simbolo de protesta en contra de los poco independentista y marica que es el diseño. Youtube cierra los grupos, para luego renovarlos (NUNCA PASO) En septiembre de 2010, nuestro querido black token member, ebermed, nos comunico que un random admin de yt, que sospechosamente estaba hablando con el en privado (LOLOLOL WEBCAM PENIS, PEDOTUBE LOLOLOLOL) y le dijo que los grupos de youtube moririan a fines de 2010. INMEDIATAMENTE SE CREO UN FAILFORO. Tratamos de usarlo pero como no pasaba nada con los grupos, volvimos a yt, a tener mas SAUSAGEFESTS, hasta que.... "YouTube Groups will no longer be available starting December 1, 2010. Thanks for using Groups and we hope you'll try our new group features coming soon. If you have any questions please read this help center article." TL;DR: YOUTUBE SUCKS COCK Y EFECTIVAMENTE MATO AL GDN ORIGINAL Y NUEVO DE YOUTUBE PORQUE SI. = FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU =